gamingaddictextremefandomcom-20200214-history
The Academy
The Academy in the Original Game of FusionFall replaced the Future in a Major Game Update on February 16th, 2011. The first four levels of the game moved much faster to get the Player into the Open World Area than it did previously in the Future, however many Players felt that the call to action was not as powerful as before. It is confirmed that the Future will be located in FusionFall Legacy and is unknown what will happen to the Academy. The explanation of the Academy was explained by Dexter (The Original Game Developers) that with the help of the Player's, the discovery of Fuse's Invasion stopped the Apocalyptic Future from no longer existing. This is due to the previous Player's who had been accidentally sent to the Future and brought back to the Past with the Nano Technology Blueprints. Their warning of the coming invasion game the CN Universe the power to fight back. With this new knowledge, the CN Characters came together to form and set up the Academy, an area where new Player's could train so they could take the fight to Fuse. Here, Player's could train in Skills and Technology to fight back and defeat Fuse. While the Future no longer exists though, the fight against Fuse was claimed to not be over and Fuse has even stronger forces than before. Game Changes (Original FusionFall) With the removal of the Future, Players who were located there were placed into Sector V in the Past to prevent them being trapped in the Future. With the change of Tutorial, the previous four Nanos of Buttercup, Numbuh Two, Eddy, and Eduardo were made available in the Past in different areas. Replacing them, the Player would now get the Finn Nano, Rex Nano, and Alien X Nano in the Academy. The Level 4 Nano Mission was changed from Eduardo to Numbuh Two, which would be given to the player in Sector V once completion of the Tutorial occurred and they had gained enough experience. This Update, of course added new area and removed some. Areas (Original FusionFall) In the Academy, there were three areas the Player could move throughout. Compared to the Future, this area is much smaller in size and lacks as many NCP's, various Fusion Monsters, and Infected Zones. * The Null Void 1 * Providence HQ 2/Level 3 * Mt. Neverest 3 NCP's: Non-Playable Characters (Original FusionFall) Main CN Characters: * Ben Tennyson (The Null Void) * Computress (Providence HQ) * Edd (Mt. Neverest) * Finn (Providence HQ) * Grim (The Null Void) * Lance (Providence HQ) * Rex (The Null Void and Providence HQ) Mt. Neverest Graduation NCP's: * Toonami ** TOM * Dexter's Laboratory ** Computress ** Dexter ** Dee Dee ** Major Glory ** Mandark * Powerpuff Girls ** Mojo Jojo * Ed, Edd n Eddy ** Edd ** Eddy * Samurai Jack ** Jack * Codename: Kids Next Door ** Numbuh Five * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends ** Eduardo * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy ** Fred Fredburger ** Grim * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack ** Flapjack * Ben 10: Alien Force - Ultimate Alien ** Ben Tennyson ** Gwen Tennyson ** Kevin Levin ** Grandpa Max * Adventure Time ** Finn ** Princess Bubblegum ** Lady Rainicorn * Generator Rex ** Rex * Sym-bionic Titan ** Lance ** Ilana ** Octus * Notable FusionFall Original Characters ** Aidan Emberlink ** Alfonso Fearfang ** Amanda Sacredprincess ** Jonny Ramone Trivia * This was one of the few major expansion updates conducted to the original game. * Many Players felt that the Academy took away the Call to Action the Future previously created. Category:Areas